Ego
by LuthCi
Summary: Katakan aku egois, katakan aku terlalu optimis. Namun yang kumau kau tetap menungguku dengan setia, entah hingga lusa, entah hingga selamanya. "Aku selalu di sampingmu, Ran..." /special for Michi-chuu


_Fiksi pertamaku di fandom selain Fandom Naruto Indonesia. Persembahanku untuk Michi-chuu, sosok yang mencintai ShinRan dengan sangat besar dan sosok yang karap membuatkanku fanart, kali ini, my turn to make you smile, darl._

_Hanya sebuah fiksi sederhana dari anak yang baru keluar 'rumah'._

_._

_._

**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan is Aoyama Gosho's.

**Warning: **Alternate Time.

.

"Shinichi? Ada apa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut cokelat sepunggung dengan nada bingung dan kerutan di kening. Shinichi Kudo—pemuda yang ia cintai namun sulit untuk ia temui itu kini meneleponnya. _Tumben_—imbuh Ran Mouri, gadis berambut cokelat sepunggung itu, dalam hati. Bibir ranum Ran kini tak ada hentinya tertarik ke kedua sudut-sudut wajahnya, tersenyum, tentu saja. Sang pujaan hati menelepon tanpa harus ia paksa, mimpi apa ia semalam?

"_Tawaranmu yang mengajakku pergi pesta besok lusa apakah masih berlaku?_" Sayup-sayup pertanyaan tersebut terdengar di telinga Ran.

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, sang gadis berdiri dari bangkunya—menyebabkan teman-teman sekelasnya menatapnya heran, matanya berbinar penuh kebahagiaan, senyumnya pun mengembang dengan instan.

_Bahagia _adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya kala ini.

.

_**Presenting**: A Shinichi-Ran Fic_

_Special for Michi-chuu_

_._

"Ya, aku akan datang tepat waktu, Ran," ujar seorang bocah yang diketahui bernama Conan Edogawa dengan senyuman di wajah. Tangan kanannya sibuk menahan ponsel untuk tetap di telinga, sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan dasi kupu-kupunya yang berwarna merah persis di hadapan bibirnya.

Tak lama, sekitar tiga detik kemudian, sang bocah menutup panggilan dan menatap layar ponselnya, masih dengan sisa senyuman di wajahnya. Namun sepertinya tidak bertahan lama, karena selanjutnya ia menatap seorang gadis dan bapak tua dengan tatapan tidak yakin.

"Apa kalian yakin obat ini akan berhasil?" tanya Conan pada dua sosok di hadapannya.

"Tenang saja, Shinichi. Tenang saja," ucap bapak beruban, yang sering dipanggil Professor, tersebut sembari melangkah menuju labolatoriumnya. Tatapan Conan mengekor Professor hingga sosok itu keluar dari ruangan tempatnya berada.

"Hanya dua jam," ucap gadis berambut pirang, Ai Haibara, pada Conan yang berhasil mendapatkan perhatian sang bocah. "Obat itu hanya dapat bertahan dua jam, bukankah itu hanya akan membuatnya berharap lebih jauh?" Pertanyaan Ai berhasil membuat Conan terdiam sesaat.

Conan tak menjawab tanya sang gadis, ia hanya tersenyum tipis, senyuman yang tidak mencapai matanya, entah untuk apa.

.

_Katakan aku egois, katakan aku terlalu optimis._

_Namun yang kumau kau tetap menungguku dengan setia, entah hingga lusa, entah hingga selamanya._

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ego<strong>

Oleh **LuthRhythm**

* * *

><p>Ran Mouri berdiri dengan tak sabar di ambang pintu rumahnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan tubuhnya yang kini dibalutkan oleh gaun krem formal selutut. Tangannya terlipat di dada, jari-jari lentiknya mengetuk lengannya cepat yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang tidak sabar.<p>

"Ayah, cepatlah!"

"Iya iya, sabar, Ran!" Kogoro Mouri, ayah dari Ran, kini sibuk berkutat dengan kaus kaki hitamnya. "Di mana bocah itu? Tidak ikut?" tanyanya di sela kesibukannya mengikat tali sepatu.

"Conan? Ia sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya, jadi tidak ikut," jelas Ran dengan masih menatap sang ayah tidak sabar. "Ayo, Ayaah..."

"Sabar, Ran. Sabar. Memang ada apa? Kenapa buru-buru?" Kogoro pun berdiri, namun matanya masih celingak-celinguk menyapu ruangan. Mencari sesuatu—"Itu dia!"—ponsel tepatnya. Kakinya berjalan dengan cepat ke meja kerjanya, mengambil ponsel dan kunci mobil, meletakkannya di kantung jas, lalu berjalan ke arah anak sematawayangnya. "Kenapa kau semangat sekali, sih?" Kogoro menatap anaknya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok." Ran menjawab sembari menuruni tangga. Kedua pipi Ran terlihat merona tipis.

Kedua bapak-anak tersebut berjalan beriringan menuruni tangga, lalu menuju pintu keluar rumah mereka. Bermaksud memasuki mobil mereka, tentu saja.

"Permisi."

Kogoro Mouri sontak menengok ke arah suara yang ia kenal tersebut—suara yang ia harapkan untuk tidak ia dengar, suara dari seseorang yang mencoba mendekati putrinya tercinta.

"Shinichi…" Sebuah suara samar terdengar dari belakang Kogoro. Ia pun menoleh, menemukan putrinya menatap pemuda yang tidak terlalu ia sukai dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tentu saja Kogoro tidak mungkin melewatkan rona merah di pipi putri sematawayangnya itu. _Cih__―_Muak melihat apa yang kini terpampang di hadapannya—tepatnya _takut_ karena tak akan lama lagi putrinya mungkin akan segera meninggalkannya—Kogoro membuyarkan adegan percintaan remaja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau mau ikut mobilku kan, Nak?" ujar Kogoro ketus. "Cepat masuk mobil kalau begitu," ucapnya seraya tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk mendorong bahu Shinichi Kudo, pemuda itu, kencang ke arah mobilnya. _Enak saja kau menatap putriku begitu_—batin Kogoro dalam hati.

Kogoro pun segera masuk ke bangku kemudi, sejenak melupakan putrinya yang tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakangnya yang kini menatap punggung pemuda yang baru saja ia dorong itu dengan mata berkaca.

Rindu. Demi apa pun, ia _rindu_.

.

.:*:.

.

Enam puluh menit.

Enam puluh menit sudah ia terduduk di kursi belakang mobil keluarga Mouri. _Macet sialan!_ —rutuk Shinichi dalam hati. Kurang lebih sepuluh menit lagi baru mereka sampai di gedung acara. Padahal sebelumnya ia telah menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit untuk memakai jas pesta dan menunggu Ran di depan rumahnya. Kalau begini caranya, berarti ia hanya memiliki sisa waktu sekitar 35 menit untuk berbincang dengan Ran di pesta nanti. Namun ia bersyukur karena ia telah menitipkan baju untuk ia pakai saat ia kembali berwujud Conan nantinya pada resepsionis gedung kemarin.

"Ini gedungnya, Yah?" tanya Ran yang memecah pemikiran Shinichi sekaligus membuatnya tersadar bahwa sepuluh menit yang berharga telah berlalu begitu saja.

"Sepertinya begitu," ujar Kogoro untuk menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Kogoro mengemudikan mobilnya ke areal parkir. "Ayo," ujar Kogoro untuk mengajak kedua penumpangnya keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam gedung.

Lampu gantung menyerupai mahkota bersinar dengan cantik di pusat ruangan, karpet tebal berwarna krem dengan motif membatik berwarna merah _maroon _terjabar di atas lantai untuk ditapak, tak lupa makanan, minuman, wanita-wanita anggun, dan pria-pria kelas atas mewarnai pesta megah ini. Dagu terangkat dapat ditemukan dengan mudah di setiap sudut ruangan, seolah merupakan hal terpuji untuk dilakukan.

"Ayah temui teman Ayah dulu, awas kalian kalau berbuat macam-macam," ketus Kogoro pada kedua pemuda-pemudi yang terlihat bingung harus melakukan apa. Setelah berucap demikian, Kogoro pun menyingkir.

Lima menit pun berlalu.

Canggung. Ran merasa canggung setengah mati kala ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mengajak Shinichi berdansa layaknya empat pasangan di tengah ruangan sana? Atau mengajak Shinichi makan terlebih dahulu? Ah, iya. Mungkin seharusnya ia mengajak Shinichi minum dulu, siapa tahu dia haus.

"Mau minum, Shinichi?"

"Boleh," jawab Shinichi dengan senyumannya. _Ah, senyuman itu_—batin Ran terasa bergetar. Rindu setengah mati. Ke mana saja dia selama ini? Sesulit itukah kasus yang kini ia tangani? Ran berjalan mengekor Shinichi ke tempat di mana berbagai jenis minuman tersedia di meja.

"Bagaimana sekolah sekarang, Ran?" Shinichi membuka mulut untuk bertanya.

_Sepi tanpamu_—"Baik-baik saja, semua lancar. Banyak _event-event _menarik, lho." _Sayang sekali kau tidak ada untuk ikut meramaikan._

_"_Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Shinichi di sela acaranya menyeruput segelas cola dingin di tangan.

"Kau sendiri—" Ran terdiam tepat sebelum perkataannya selesai.

"Eh?"

—_kapan pulang?_

"—bagaimana kelanjutan kasusmu?" Ran menunduk sejenak, lalu mendongak menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan senyuman hambar.

"A-ah, lancar. Hanya saja masih ada beberapa hal yang belum terpecahkan," ujar Shinichi kikuk. Tangan kirinya yang sedang tidak memegang gelas kini tergerak untuk menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasa tidak nyaman karena telah berbohong.

"Oh, begitu…" ucap Ran dengan senyuman lesu. Tatapan Ran menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan kerinduan. Shinichi menyadarinya, tentu saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ran. Tenang saja," ucapnya dengan senyuman, "lagipula kau tahu, kalau terjadi sesuatu, aku pasti mengabarimu."

"Ya, aku tahu," _aku tahu kau tak mungkin membagi masalahmu denganku_—tambah Ran dalam hati. Ran tersenyum. Senyuman yang dipaksakan untuk membuat pemuda di hadapannya percaya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Begitupun pemuda di hadapannya, tersenyum dengan dipaksakan, mencoba untuk menghindari topik yang detik tadi diperbincangkan karena tidak ingin berdusta lebih jauh pada gadis di hadapan.

Hening. Untuk sementara keduanya terdiam. Sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing tentang hal apa untuk diperbincangkan. Lama tidak bertemu merupakan alasan mengapa terdapat banyak topik untuk dibicarakan. Namun terlalu banyak, terlampau banyak hingga tak ada satu pun yang terlintas di pikiran.

_Drrt__… drrt…_

Ponsel Shinichi bergetar. Shinichi pun dengan sigap mengambil ponsel tersebut dari kantung jas yang ia kenakan.

**From: **Haibara

_Lima belas menit._

**Reply?**

"Ck!" decak kesal Shinichi hinggap di telinga Ran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ran berusaha meyakinkan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Ti-tidak," ujar Shinichi sembari mengantungi ponselnya dengan gelagat gelisah. "Ran." Shinichi menatap Ran yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan penyesalan.

"Hm?" Ran mendongak, menatap pemuda yang begitu ia cintai tepat di mata.

"Dansa, _yuk_," ucap Shinichi dengan senyuman bersalah.

Ran tahu persis ada sesuatu di pesan yang baru diterima Shinichi tadi, tapi ia, menjadi dirinya, tidak bertanya. Karena jikalau ia bertanya sekalipun, pemuda di hadapannya pasti tetap tidak akan menjawab. Karena ia tahu persis, hapal di luar kepala, tentang gelagat cintanya.

Ran mengangguk, menjawab ajakan Shinichi dengan anggukan tipis. Ia merasakannya. Merasakan tangan kanannya digenggam dengan lembut oleh sang pemuda tercinta. Genggaman yang begitu jelas terasa terdapat keraguan di dalamnya. Tapi tetap saja, ia, menjadi dirinya, merasakan kehangatan di pipinya, merona, tersipu karena genggaman halus dari sang cinta.

Langkah demi langkah mereka tapaki perlahan. Irama musik semakin terdengar jelas seiring langkah mereka yang semakin mendekati lantai dansa. Irama klasik dengan alunan yang lambat. Entah lagu apa, yang jelas irama tersebut tidak selaras dengan degup jantung sang gadis yang begitu cepat, memburu, seolah besok tiada lagi hari untuk berdetak.

Pemuda di sebelahnya berhenti melangkah, lalu membalikkan badan menghadapnya. Kedua telapak tangan sang pemuda kini tersampir di pinggang sang gadis, begitupun kedua tangan sang gadis yang melingkar di leher sang pemuda. Membuat mereka menutup jarak. Tidak, belum rapat, namun cukup untuk mereka mendengar desah napas satu sama lain jika saja tidak ada alunan musik yang mengusik.

Ran mendongak, Shinichi merunduk. Saling menatap tepat di mata, membiarkan tatapan mereka bertukar isyarat, seolah berbincang hanya dengan sebuah kilatan cahaya yang dipantulkan mata. Mereka tidak membuka mulut, terbukti dengan kedua bibir mereka yang terkatup. Mereka hanya terdiam.

Bertukar isyarat dengan sebuah tatapan, berbagi kehangatan dengan sebuah sentuhan.

Saling membaca. Saling menyelami pikiran satu sama lain. Namun saling ragu apakah yang mereka _dengar_ dalam diam itu adalah benar ataukah hanya sebuah impian dan sugesti dari diri untuk menghibur nurani.

Namun mereka sama-sama dapat merasakan getaran. Bukan, bukan sebuah getaran yang hanyalah kedok sang ilusi, namun getaran nyata yang terasa dengan jelas menembus permukaan kulit mereka.

Getaran yang berasal dari sentuhan yang mereka bagi.

Keduanya sama-sama menyadari bahwa mereka saling menggila untuk menutup jarak. Perasaan gemas yang tergetarkan dengan jelas dalam sentuhan di leher maupun di pinggang. Perasaan menggila untuk menyentuh lebih jauh, sekaligus menggila untuk menahan hasrat tak pantas tersebut.

Bukan. Mereka tak takut pada norma. Namun mereka berdua tahu, tak lama lagi mereka pasti akan kembali berpisah. Keduanya tak ingin lebih dalam menggali kuburan tempat mereka mengais rindu di hari selanjutnya, tak ingin melukai lebih dalam dengan sebuah ilusi berwujud harapan, walau pertemuan kala ini bahkan adalah perwujudan sebuah ego semata.

Mereka masih berdansa dengan saling menatap, menyelami benak lawan pandang sejauh yang mereka bisa. Bibir mereka masih terkatup, jantung mereka masih berdegup cepat, napas mereka masih mereka kontrol untuk tidak memburu.

_Drrt... Drrrt..._

Ponsel sang pemuda kembali bergetar singkat, menandakan ada pesan baru yang harus dilihat. Namun sang pemuda tahu betul apa isi pesan tersebut, karena itu ia tidak perlu repot-repot membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

Shinichi mendongak, melepaskan pandangan yang sedari tadi terikat. Ia menatap jendela di belakang sang gadis dengan tatapan kosong. Bibirnya yang sedari tadi terkatup rapat, kini terbuka untuk menyuarakan suatu tanya, "Ran, apakah itu Conan?" Shinichi menghentikan dansanya.

Ran, yang kala tadi menunduk kecewa karena Shinichi melepaskan pandangan, sontak menoleh ke belakang, mencari objek yang tadi disuarakan.

"Memangnya Conan sedang apa di sini?" Pernyataan Shinichi sukses membuat Ran kembali menoleh dan menatapnya heran. "Bocah yang memakai jas biru tua dengan dasi kupu-kupu—itu Conan, 'kan?"

Ran kembali menoleh ke belakang.

"Bocah itu terlihat kebingungan. Mungkin dia mencarimu?"

"Tidak mungkin, dia sedang bermain degan temannya," ucap Ran dengan tatapan tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Tapi aku melihatnya, Ran." Shinichi berusaha meyakinkan. "Sebaiknya kau keluar mencarinya, kelihatannya dia kebingungan," ucap Shinichi dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Ran diam. Tidak bergerak, tidak merespon. Seolah terpaku di tempat tanpa bisa bergerak. Namun matanya menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan jelas, dengan dalam, mencoba mencari kebohongan, yang dengan mudah ia temukan. Namun ia juga menemukan secercak emosi lain, emosi yang mengharuskannya pergi segera untuk menjauh. Karena itulah ia terpaku, terdiam dalam kebimbangan apakah ia harus pergi atau tidak.

"Ran," ucap sang pemuda dengan parau. Ran masih menatap sang pemuda di hadapan, "pergilah," ujarnya yang lebih mirip sebuah permohonan.

Karena itu, Ran mundur selangkah, lalu membalik badan, memunggungi sang pemuda yang menatap lantai.

"Shinichi," ucap Ran parau. Dengan jelas suaranya terdengar bergetar, seolah hampir terisak. Sang pemuda mendongak, menatap punggung sang gadis dengan sayu. Matanya berkilat dengan perasaan bersalah yang hebat. "Aku tahu saat nanti aku kembali, kau pasti akan pergi." Tatapan menyesal sang pemuda terpancar semakin jelas, hatinya terasa sesak. Sesak bukan main, sesak setengah mati. "Kau pasti akan pergimeninggalkanku _lagi_," ia menarik napas, "seperti sebelumnya, kau pasti akan menghilang tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun—

"—tapi bisakah kau katakan kau tidak akan pergi, Shinichi?" Suara sang gadis bertambah parau, jauh lebih parau daripada sebelumnya. "Bohong pun tak apa. Tapi kumohon, katakanlah kau tidak akan pergi…" Punggung sang gadis terlihat bergetar, menahan isakan yang memaksa untuk dikeluarkan. Punggungnya terlihat rapuh, seolah ia ingin meringkuk dan memejal di lantai detik ini juga.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Ran…" ucap sang pemuda dengan beribu penyesalan. Rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya karena membuat hal bodoh seperti ini. Ia menyesal bukan main karena telah menemui Ran tanpa memikirkan perasaan Ran yang hanya akan semakin terluka.

Sang gadis melangkah menuju pintu megah yang terbuka. Tangannya terkepal kuat, berusaha mempercayai ucapan sang pemuda walaupun ia tahu itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Dengan kepalan tangan itu ia melangkah menjauh dari sang pria dengan modal sebuah rasa percaya akan sebuah kebohongan yang terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

"Aku selalu di sampingmu, Ran..." Sang pemuda berbisik perlahan, walau ia tahu, bisikannya tak mungkin terdengar.

.

.:*:.

.

"Conaan? Conaaan?"

Ran memanggil nama Conan berkali-kali, selalu berusaha terdengar lebih keras daripada sebelumnya agar sosok bocah yang ia panggil menyahut panggilannya.

"Conan? Kau di mana?" panggilnya lagi dengan lebih keras. Ran mulai berjalan ke sisi samping gedung, menginjak dedaunan kering yang tercecer di setiap langkahnya.

"Conaaan?"

Belum ada jawaban.

Ran mulai merasakan perasaan sesak. Curiga bahwa ia telah dipermainkan agar Shinichi bisa pergi. Ran gelisah. Genggaman tangannya mulai berkeringat, segera ia langkahkan kaki menuju gedung.

"—Kak Ran?"

Ran menghentikan langkahnya seketika.

"Kak Ran? Kakak di manaa?"

Ran menoleh, berlari ke asal suara, menginjak lebih banyak ceceran daun kering dalam prosesnya. Ran berbelok ke kanan, berlari ke arah bagian belakang gedung-180 derajat berlawanan dengan pintu masuk gedung.

"Conan!" Ran setengah berteriak, memanggil seorang bocah dengan kacamata dan dasi pita merah di lehernya. Segera ia berlari ke bocah yang juga berlari ke arahnya dengan langkah-langkah kecilnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Kau tersesat?" tanya Ran penuh khawatir. Ran berlutut di hadapan sang bocah, tangannya tergerak menyentuh lengan Conan, ingin memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar baik-baik saja.

"Iya, Kak. Aku bermain di dekat sini, lalu aku ingat Kakak ada pesta di gedung ini, jadi aku ke sini, tapi tersesat."

Conan melihat tatapan khawatir di mata Ran, namun Conan juga tidak melewatkan bola mata Ran yang tidak fokus, terlihat pecah konsentrasinya—yang tentu ia tahu apa alasannya.

"Ayo kita masuk ke gedung, di sini dingin, kau bisa sakit," ujar Ran seraya menggenggam tangan Conan untuk berjalan berdampingan ke pintu masuk. Gerakan Ran terlihat kikuk, seperti sedang terburu-buru namun mencoba untuk terlihat santai.

"Bajuku lengan panjang, Kak, pasti baik-baik saja. Justru Kakak yang bisa sakit besok," ucap Conan dengan kekhawatiran di pancaran matanya.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Ran. Pecahnya konsentrasi membuatnya tidak awas dengan lingkungan—termasuk ucapan Conan.

"Tidak, tidak penting, Kak." Conan tersenyum untuk meyakinkan ucapannya, lalu memerhatikan Ran juga tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk cepat sebelum kembali melangkah dengan tergesa. Hati Conan terasa nyeri karena tahu pasti apa yang menyebabkan Ran berjalan dengan tergesa dan tahu pasti bahwa apa yang Ran kejar sudah tidak ada di sana.

Semakin mendekati pintu utama, semakin cepat Ran melangkah. Pikirannya tahu pasti ini sia-sia, pasti tidak ada. Namun hatinya masih percaya. Masih _ingin _percaya.

Langkahnya terus menapaki undakan singkat untuk mencapai pintu utama. Lebih cepat. Kakinya terus menapak dengan cepat, genggaman tangannya dengan Conan mengerat membuat Conan merasakan kegelisahan yang kini menyeruak di hati sang gadis sekaligus membuatnya merasa bersalah.

—berhenti.

Kakinya kini berhenti menapak, tepat berada di ambang pintu utama. Matanya tepat menuju tempat tadi sang pemuda berdiri, namun ia tak ada di sana. Tak perlu ia sempatkan untuk menengok ke arah lain dan mencari di mana sang pemuda karena ia tahu persis sosok itu sudah tidak ada di sana.

Karena pasti ia telah pergi, _lagi_. Meninggalkannya sendiri dengan tiba-tiba, _lagi_.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Kecewa? Marah? Sedih? Atau justru haruskah ia tertawa miris karena kembali dibohongi oleh pemuda yang ia cintai?

Namun ia lah yang memintanya untuk berbohong.

Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan. Satu yang ia tahu: sesuatu bergejolak dan menyeruak dengan kuat di hatinya, mendesak sang air mata untuk menetes dengan hebatnya.

Tidak. Ia tidak ingin terus menangis saat ditinggal pergi. Tapi apa dayanya? Ia hanya gadis biasa yang mengharapkan cinta yang bahagia. Mengharapkan tambatan hatinya menyambut cintanya dengan rasa yang sama.

Mengharapkan sang pangeran hati berada di sampingnya dan menggandeng tangannya lembut.

"Kak Ran?"

Ran merasakan tangannya ditarik perlahan, lalu ia menoleh ke asal suara. Ran melihat Conan di sana. Memancarkan kekhawatiran di balik kacamatanya.

"Kakak kenapa?" tanyanya lagi, berpura-pura.

_Dan kini yang ada di sampingku dan menggenggam tanganku lembut adalah Conan, bukan _dia—Ran tersenyum lembut pada sang bocah yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri. Ia bersyukur masih ada yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya di saat seperti ini. Namun ia butuh sendiri. "Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya dengan senyum. "Kau ambil makanan, sana. Nanti kususul. Aku ada urusan sebentar," jelasnya dengan tergesa, lalu ia melangkah keluar, meninggalkan pesta dan segala hiruk pikuk yang ada di sana, serta meninggalkan Conan berdiri di tempat, terpaku melihat punggungnya yang menjauh karena kakinya berlari dengan cepat.

Tentu saja ia menyadari setetes air mata yang menggantung di pelupuk matanya tepat sebelum ia pergi.

Namun ia hanya diam, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantung celananya, memerhatikan ke mana langkah sang gadis mengarah.

Conan melangkah perlahan dengan langkah kecilnya—mengikuti langkah sang gadis. Satu per satu langkah ia tapaki dengan pundak yang terlihat tidak tegap seperti biasanya. Pandangan matanya menyorotkan penyesalan, namun ia tahu tak ada artinya menyesal sekarang.

Karena itu ia lanjutkan langkahnya perlahan, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara agar gadis yang kini sudah terlihat punggungnya tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

Ran menangis dengan duduk di undakan lingkaran air mancur yang indah. Ia menunduk dengan tangan menutupi wajah walau rambut sudah menutupi sisi-sisi wajahnya. Pundaknya sesekali terlihat bergentar—menandakan sedang mengisak.

Conan melangkah dengan perlahan ke sisi lingkaran air mancur yang berlawanan dengan tempat Ran duduk sekarang. Lalu ia duduk, di tanah, bersembunyi di balik lingkaran air mancur yang berhasil menutupi tubuhnya hingga batas telinga.

Dan ia hanya diam, menemani gadis yang ia sayangi tanpa diketahui. Ia mengutuk dirinya karena membuat Ran menangis, namun sisi lain dari dirinya merasa lega karena Ran masih mengharapkan dirinya.

Ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang memiliki ego di dalam hatinya, yang ingin gadis yang ia sayangi menunggu ia _pulang_, walau ia tahu, mungkin masih lama, entah kapan. Tapi akan ia pastikan bahwa ia _pasti_ pulang, lalu melanjutkan harinya dengan gadis yang ia sayang.

Karena itu harus ia pastikan gadis yang ia harapkan terus menunggunya hingga ia kembali kelak.

Mungkin hal ini tidak benar, namun ia juga yakin, hal ini juga tidak salah. Ia akan menjaganya, menjaga gadis tersayangnya, walau dengan sosok lain dan tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Yang terpenting, ia ada di sampingnya, bukan?

.

_"Aku selalu di sampingmu, Ran..."_

.

.

_Katakan aku egois, katakan aku terlalu optimis._

_Namun yang kumau kau tetap menungguku dengan setia, entah hingga lusa, entah hingga selamanya._

.

.

**F****IN.**

Aneh ya? :o

Saya agak gak pede sebenernya, tapi kata Amakusa Natsumi dan karinuuzumaki disuruh pede aja. Yaudah saya publish.

Maaf kalo jelek, it's my bad.

_Gimme __**review**__? _*tarik bajunya atu-atu*


End file.
